A Date with a Vampire
by CrimsonxEyes
Summary: Sora, the last of a line of vampire hunters is tasked with killing the king of all vampires and ending the curse throughout the world. However things change when he falls in love... with the enemy.
1. The Introduction

The Leonharts, were a clan of powerful vampire killers. They revered as the world's most famous and powerful. Generations upon generations were trusted with the task of hunting every single vampire in the world. Their enemy was the king of all vampires, Strife. Strife himself lived for over millions of years. He had been battling the Leonharts for over thousands of years. The only true way of defeating Strife is using the combine forces of two generations of Leonharts, while performing the sealing spell. With only this, that it is possible to kill Strife.

Throughout the Leonhart line, it was the females that were tasked with vampire killing, while the males were tasked with continuing the family line. As with this, a code of conduct was pass. The code was that women of the line were to toughen up and were to never cry under any circumstances. By it being in intense pain or the death of a love on or anything! Because by doing so, through the tears that the Leonhart would give up their power of vampire hunting. Once a child of the Lionhart is born, the spirits of past ancestors were to be called to bless the child with the gift of vampire hunting. This ceremony is always done on the first born child. In the Leonhart line, there is a unique charm casted so that it is ensured that the first born is always a girl,but this was broken when the first born child of Rinoa Leonhart was born not a girl, but a boy.

This boy was named Sora. Sora was the first male child in the Leonhart line in over 200 years... or so they say. As a child Sora was extremely gifted. Both physically and mentally. In school he was always the top of his class. By age 11 he had began taking tae kwan do and by age 13 he had achieved the title of black belt. He later graduated from Harvard university at age 19. After graduating from college he then began his vampire hunting career. By the first month of starting he had already killed over 1000 vampires, a number only skilled Leonharts can achieve after four to five years of experience.

Entrusted with him is the keyblade. A unique weapon in the shape of a key that was use for vampire hunting that has been passed through the Leonhart for over millenias. This weapon is the only known way to genuinly slay a vampire. He is also master of the Leonhart sealing spell. A Leonhart family secret technique that is capable of sealing evil that calls forth a powerful dragon that seeks and destroys and then seals evil away.

-Midnight-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a women screamed as she ran through the large field. Behind her was a young fledgling vampire, thirsty for her blood. As she ran through the field, she hadn't paid attention to the rock on the ground and had tripped over, leaving her helpless. She helplessly tried to back away but the fledgling was creeping closer, faster and faster. Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her neck, sinking his pearly white teeth into them. "Stop right there" roared a voice out of nowhere. The vampire reluctlantly released his fangs from the woman's neck and letting go of his grip. "Who's there?" asked the annoyed vampire. " The person that's going to kill you" the voice answered back. Before the vampire could answer, a large flying key was hurled his way. His quick reflexs allowed him to dodge it, however the key acted like a boomerang and returned back again, hitting the vampire on his back. As the vampire layed on the grass, he yelled out " SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then from out of the shadows of the trees, a small brunnette came out. "My name is Sora and i'm in the vampire hunting buisness" he said with a smirk on his face.  
>"YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY MEAL!" the fledgling screamed out while running towards Sora.<br>"Tsk tsk, they'll never learn" he said out loud while grabbing from his pocket a small star-shaped charm and started chanting.

_From the Heavens above  
>From the depths below<br>I call upon, thy grace  
>To aid me in battle<br>Appear when I call thy name,  
>All mighty dragon god<br>Lord Bahamut_

With the last line said, the skies roared with lightning and the ground started to rumble. Above the skies ripped apart and was covered with a bright golden light.  
>"W-wh-at's is this?" the fledgling asked scaredly<br>"The end of you" he replied back  
>From the bright golden light, a fierce looking dragon came flying out. As it flapped it's wings, strong gales started to appear. With a single roar the nearby trees were uprooted and as it landed on the ground, the earth was sent flying. Bahamut then retracted it's wings back and then flew at the little fledgling. Bahamut flown straight at the fledling's chest and the vampire was helpless against the powerful dragon. The vampire was then turned into a glowing orb of light and then was absorbed into Bahamut's mouth. Bahamut then returned back into it's star form and flew back into Sora's hand.<p>

"Job complete" Sora said outloud with a smirk on his face. He then placed the star charm back into his pocket and he headed towards his car. Once home he returned to his apartment to celebrate another job well done. As he headed to his floor, he ran into his childhood friend Kairi.  
>"SORA!" she screamed out and ran up to hug him<br>"Uhh... hey Kairi" was all he could say out as  
>"So how was it tonight?" she asked curiously<br>"Nothing much, just the usual. Same old same old. Vampire hunts people, I hunt vampire"  
>"Sounds fun, you gotta take me with you some time"<br>"Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish Kairi?" he replied rather loudly  
>"What? Of course not! But hearing your stories of vampire hunting, I just want to have some fun." she said innocently<br>"Well I don't want to lose my best friend to the forces of evil. How about we just have some coffee tomorrow? My treat"  
>"Fine" she said while pouting<br>"Bye then" he said as he headed for his room.

When he got inside, he dropped his stuff on his table and headed straight for his room. After kicking off his shoes he jumped straight into bed. As he closed his eyes, he would have no idea what was about to happen tomorrow on his little coffee date with Kairi and how it could change his life forever.

* * *

><p>Here's the first chapter :) What do you guys think?<p> 


	2. The Encounter

"SORA YOU LAZY BUM! WAKE UP!" Kairi yelled out as she threw a pillow at a poor defenseless sleeping Sora.  
>Sora was shooken from his sleep and fell off his bed and onto the ground.<br>"What was that for Kairi? he asked while rubbing his head  
>"It's twelve in the afternoon and you owe me a coffe!" she snarked back<br>"Well couldn't you have waited till later to wake me up?"  
>"Nope" she said while smirking<br>"Ughh, fine. I'll be down there in half an hour" he said, sounding very tired  
>"YAY!" she exclaimed while hugging him<br>As soon as Kairi left, Sora immedietly headed straight for the bathroom to get ready. After about 20 minutes later, Kairi returned again and was violently knocking on the bathroom door.  
>"Open the door Sora!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I have to go to the bathroom!"<br>When Sora opened the door, he could see a very frantic Kairi hoping around left and right.  
>"Honestly Sora sometimes I think your a bigger girl than I am" she teased<br>"Shut up. I'm almost done" he said  
>"Too late" she yelled out and grabbed Sora and pushed him out of the bathroom before slamming the door on him.<br>"Sometimes I honestly wonder why I live with her" he thought to himself.  
>When Kairi was finished, the two of them headed for a Starbucks near their apartment. When they got there they ordered their drinks and headed for a table nearby. As Sora was carrying their drinks back he accidentally bumped into someone and spilled both drinks onto them.<br>_SMACK!  
><em>"Oh SHIT! I'm so sorry" Sora said frantically  
>"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going" the person replied<br>Sora looked up to see who he had bumped into. Sora was surprised, he had bumped into a silver haired man.  
>"I'm so sorry!" Sora apologized again<br>"No really, it's my fault." the silvered hair man replied  
>"Should I take you to the hospital to see if you're burned?" Sora asked<br>"No no, i'm fine. The name's Riku by the way."  
>"I'm Sora..."Sora didn't get a chance to finish before he was cut off by Riku<br>"Can I help, buy you some new drinks?" Riku asked  
>"Ummmm... okay" was all Sora could say. He was too busy distracted by Riku's silver hair. When they got their new drinks, Sora and Riku returned back to Kairi.<br>"What took you so long?" she asked while grabbing her cup of coffee  
>"I spilled the coffee on Riku here we had to get new ones" he respond<br>"Well is he alright?"  
>"Yeah i'm fine" Riku said<br>The three of them sat down and chatted with each other about random topics until Kairi had to leave.  
>"Well I have to go, I guess i'll leave you two here" she said while packing here things up<br>"Bye" Sora and Riku both said  
>As she left, she turned around to Sora and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered "Go get him" seductively to into his ear. Sora was confused by this and tried to question what she meant by that but she had ran away before that had happen.<br>"So, is Kairi your girlfriend" Riku asked, breaking the tension between them  
>"W-what? Oh no. She's just a really close friend" he hesitantly replied<br>"Well it sure looks like it"  
>Before Sora could reply to Riku, Sora's portable demon sensor device rang and quickly surprising Riku.<br>"No, not here" Sora whispered while putting the device back into his pocket.  
>"What's that?"<br>"Justsomeworkstuff" Sora quickly replied while grabbing his bag and running away  
>"Hey wait, I wanted to...!"<br>Riku was about to sit back down but when he saw that Sora had left his phone on the table, he grabbed it and quickly ran towards Sora.

As Sora ran, the sound from his device got louder. When he ran to the lake near the edge of the town, the sound got extremely loud and was rapidly beeping. Sora quickly drew his keyblade and scaned around the lake. Before Sora could take a step forward, a fire ball came flying at him. Sora quickly blocked the blast, which left a screen of smoke that left him dumbstrucked by what created it. When he looked back, he was quickly grabbed by a snake-like tail. When the smoke cleared, Sora saw that the tail was from a Lamia. The Lamia wrapped it's tail around Sora's waist and started to squeeze. Sora knew he had to do something or else he would die, so he took his keyblade and threw it at the Lamia's head. Not having enough reaction time, the Lamia was hit and released it's hold on Sora. When he got back down to the ground, he summoned back his keyblade and charged. The Lamia quickly tried to squirm away but Sora was faster and striked it right on it's back. The Lamia bursted into flames and was reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds.

He went over and took out a small bag and scooped the ashes into it and placed the bag into his backpack. When he turned around, he was shocked to see a very surprised Riku who had seen the entire thing.  
>"W-what was that?" he frantically questioned.<br>Sora was about to say something but was cut off by Riku, " You're a monster hunter aren't you?" he concluded  
>"Not exactly. I come from a long line of vampire hunters. I just kill monsters who are wreaking havoc on people"<br>"Is that what you do for a living?" he asked  
>"Pretty much. So did you follow me here?"<br>"Sorta" he answered back while reaching into his pocket and grabbing Sora's phone. "Is this yours?" he asked. Sora quickly searched his pants and was embarresed to find that he had lost his phone.  
>"Yeah, that's mine. Where'd you... I left it at Starbucks didn't I?" he said<br>"Yea, and I wanted to return it to you"  
>"Thanks" Sora cheerfully said while grabbing his phone back<br>"Hey, so do you want to grab lunch or something? I want to thank you getting my phone back. Without it I would be hopeless" he politely asked  
>"Sure thing, I want to learn more about your little "job" Riku replied<p>

The two of them went off and headed to find someplace to eat. On their way both of them talked about random topics that came into mind. Riku mostly asked about Sora's job as a vampire hunter and how it was like. Sora was delited to answer each and everyone one of them.

When they finally finished eating, they both went their seperate ways. Sora then headed for his Uncle's place. When he arrived at the front steps and rang the door quickly opened to reveal a grough looking middle aged man with a pair of goggles on his head and a cigarette in his mouth. Sora jumped up and gave the man a hug while yelling out "UNCLE CID!"  
>"Hey there tiger" Cid answered back<br>"I missed you" Sora shouted exclaimed  
>"Come on in" Cid beckoned Sora to enter his house<p>

Cid's home contrary to it's appearence on the outside was very large inside. This is due to his house being a secret storage for the Leonhart vampire hunters supplies. When they entered the living room, Sora sat down on the couch while Cid went into the kitchen to grab Sora a drink. When he came back he sat down on the couch across from Sora and asked "What brings you here?"  
>Sora said that he was low on hunting supplies and needed more. Cid happily took him downstairs into the basement and brought him into the back. In the back Cid placed his hand on the wall and it started to move, revealing a secret door behind it. Inside there was a variety of hunting supplies. From holy water and crosses to silver bullets and monster bait. When Sora got his supplies he couldn't help but noticed a newspaper headline about a recent story on people who were found drained off all their blood across the city that was laying on the table.<br>"More vampires" he thought outloud  
>"Exactly" Cid joined in<br>"They're realling starting to get annoying" he said sounding very annoyed  
>"Well we can't just leave them there to kill more people"<br>"I know" he said sounding sad  
>"Well is that all that you want?" Cid asked<br>"Yeah" Sora said

While leaving the storage, Sora noticed a very large refridgerator near some boxes.  
>"Hey Uncle Cid, what's in this refridgerator?" Sora questioned<br>"Uhhh... nothing! You should best get going" Cid said while pushing Sora away

When Sora left he couldn't but have a strange feeling about the way Cid was acting when he questioned the refridgerator. He placed it on the back of his mind and returned home to get ready for his patrols.

That night had been a very cold night. Sora was bundled up in his scarf and was walking down the desilent street. It was pitch black outside and the only light source outside was the light lamps. Sora walked for around for what seemed like hours and saw no sign of evil activity. It was about midnight when he was about to give up when suddenly a claw from the darkness reached out and tried to attack him. Luckly Sora was gifted with great agility was able to dodge it.

From the shadows, stepped out a vampire with red bloodshot eyes. It had short black hair and long hands, each with deadly sharp claws and on his back two giant bat wings that seemed to radiate dark energy.  
>"Red eyes? Shit! I didn't come prepared to face a 3rd generation vampire" Sora cursed<br>The vampire payed no attention to what Sora had said and rushed towards him with it's claws out streached. Sora quickly drew his keyblade and blocked the claws. What he didn't expect was for the vampire to raise it's foot and kick him right in the stomach, which sent him flying a good 10 feet back. Sora had crashed into a tree nearby, which was also sent flying from the impact. The vampire didn't leave any room for recovery and rushed at him again, this time gliding upon the street with it's huge wings.

Sora tried his best to get ignore the pain in his back and got back up and grabbed his keyblade. The vampire soon reached Sora and this time placed it's hands together and a orb of darkness started materializaing in between it. It then released the orb and it fired straight at Sora, who quickly braced for the attack and raised his keyblade infront of him to block it. Upon the impact Sora was sent flying back and his keyblade knocked out of his hand.

Sora was left seriously injured and the vampire approaching him fast. He thought this was the end for him when all of a sudden a bright flash of light came out of nowhere and a streak of silver light followed. Sora finally reached his limits and was about to pass out, but not before he caught a glimpse of silver hair...

Second chapterrrrrr! Also a part in the introduction in chapter 1 will get contridicted later, so yeah heads up :)  
>What do you guys think ?<p>

Also the color of the eyes have a role in the story later. The order goes :

First Generation - White with red concentric ( bullseye ) circles  
>Second Generation - White<br>Third Generation - Red  
>Fourth Generation - Blue<br>Fifth Generation - Green  
>Sixth Generation - Orange<br>Seventh Generation - Black  
>Eighth Generation - Normal eyes<p> 


End file.
